supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Monster
Monster ist der Sammelbegriff für die Kinder und Nachkommen Eves. Es gibt auch Wesen die eine Art Monster sind, aber nicht mit Eve verwandt sind. Sie sind übernatürliche Wesen mit außergewöhnlichen Kräften, die häufig auf der Jagd nach Menschen sind, um zu überleben. Wenn sie sterben kommen ihre Seelen weder in den Himmel noch in die Hölle, sondern ins Fegefeuer. Liste der Monster Elite Monster Diese Monster sind der stärkste Typ, weil sie entweder physisch stärker sind als der Rest (so wie Drachen) oder so einzigartig sind, dass es schwer für Jäger ist, sie zu jagen. *Drachen (selten) *Jefferson Starships (ausgestorben) *Phönix (selten) Hochrangige Monster Diese Monster sind stärker als die Mehrheit der Monster, gehören aber nicht zu den stärksten. *Arachne *Dschinn *Formwandler *Vampir *Werwolf Medium starke Monster Diese Monster sind über dem Durchschnitt in Bezug auf Stärke und Macht. Sie sind auch in der Regel schwerer zu töten als normale Monster. *Crocotta *Khan-Wurm (selten) *Okami *Rakshasa *Rugaru *Vetala *Gespenst *Sirenen *Nachzehrer *Bisaan Normal starke Monster Diese Monster gelten als die am einfachsten zu tötenden und besitzen in der Regel die schwächsten Kräfte. Trotzdem sind sie für Jäger immer noch gefährlich. *Ghul *Wechselbälger *Kitsune *Pishtaco *Rawhead Andere Wesen Bei diesen Monstern handelt es sich um Monster, die nicht von Eve abstammen, aber von einem Zauber oder jemand anderem als Eve erschaffen wurden. Diese Monster sind jedoch auch sehr stark und meist sehr schwer zu töten als andere. *Wendigo - Wendigos waren einst Menschen. *Tulpa - Sie enstehen durch reine Gedankenkraft. *Shtriga - Shtriga sind eine Art Hexe. *Zombie - Zombies entstehen durch einen Zauber und sind so nicht mit Eve verwandt. *Elfen - Elfen wurden von Oberon erschaffen und nicht von Eve. *Leviathane - Sie sind vor Eve entstanden. Sie sind jedoch in irgendeiner Weise mit ihr verwandt. *Amazonen - Sie wurden durch eine Gottheit und nicht durch Eve erschaffen. *Shojo- Shojos sind eine Art Geist und sind somit nicht mit Eve verwandt. *Golem - Ein Golem wird durch Zauberei erschaffen und stammt so nicht von Eve ab. *Geflügelte Affen - Sie sind eine Art von Elfe weswegen sie nicht mit Eve verwand sind. *Die Tollwütigen - Sie wurden von der Finsternis erschaffen. *Banshee - Banshees sind eine Art Geist und somit nicht mit Eve verwandt. *Qareen - Ihre Abstammung ist unbekannt. *Seelenverzehrer - Seelenverzehrer sind eine Art Geist und somit nicht mit Eve verwandt. *Wurzel Klon - Sie werden von Hexen geschaffen. Unbekannte Typen Das sind Monster, die in der Serie (noch) nicht erschienen sind, so das ihr Rang auf der Liste unbekannt ist. *Gorilla Wölfe (erwähnt von Dean) *Schwarzer Hund (erwähnt von Dean) *Chupacabra (erwähnt von Gordon) *Loch Ness Monster (erwähnt von Bobby) *Lamia (gejagt von Sam und Dean, aber nie in der Episode gesehen worden) *Dr. Eleanor Visyak (es ist unbekannt welcher Rasse von Monstern sie angehört, da man sie nur in menschlicher Gestalt zu sehen bekam) *Gorgon (erwähnt von Sam) *Minotaurus (erwähnt von Sam) *Elementare (erwähnt von Sam) *Kraken (erwähnt von Crowley) *Basilisk (erwähnt von Crowley) *Boogieman (erwähnt von Crowley) *Greif (erwähnt von Gadreel) *Edward Trenton's Rasse (ernährt sich von Lebern) *Riesen (erwähnt von Garth) *Asuras (erwähnt bei Rowena) *Jersey Devil (erwähnt von Bobby) *Flüsterer (erwähnt von Castiel) *Baku (erwähnt von Rufus) Hierarchie Alphas Alphas sind die allerersten ihrer Art und direkte Nachfahren von Eve. Alphas sind stärker als jeder andere ihrer Spezies. Sie sind die Schöpfer des Rest ihrer Rasse und als solche die unangefochtenen Führer ihrer Art. Bekannte Alphas: *Alphaformwandler (vernichtet) *Alphavampir (lebendig) *Alphawerwolf (nur erwähnt) *Alphadschinn (nur erwähnt) *Alphaskinwalker (nur erwähnt) Rudel Obwohl viele Monster Einzelgänger sind, bilden einige, besonders die Intelligenten, Gruppen oder Rudel, wo sie in "Nestern" leben und zusammen jagen. Rudelanführer gelten als die Bosse dieser Gruppen. Dies ist nicht immer regulär, da einige es bevorzugen, sich auf sich selbst zu verlassen. Monster leben manchmal auch in Familiengruppen und so wie es auch bei Wechselbälgern ist, sind die Eltern die Anführer. Monster die in Rudeln leben *Dschinns *Drachen *Ghuls *Jefferson Starships *Nachzehrer *Skinwalker *Vampire *Vetala *Werwölfe Bekannte Gruppenführer Vampire: *Luther *Boris *Lenore *Dixon *Der Alte Mann *Desmond *Celia Skinwalker: * Rudelführer (Name unbekannt) Werwolf: *Reverend Jim Myers *Tasha Ein Monster werden Dies ist keine vollständige Liste, es zeigt einige der häufigsten Methoden ein Monster zu werden oder welche zu erschaffen. Von Eve Die effektivste Methode ist körperlicher Kontakt mit Eve, der Mutter aller. Sie hatte die Fähigkeit Menschen mit einer bloßen Berührung in Monster oder Hybriden zu verwandeln. Dies ist vermutlich auch die Art wie die meisten Alphas erschaffen wurden. Von anderen Monstern Die häufigste Methode ist jedoch nur die sexuelle Fortpflanzung mit oder - zwischen Monstern. Werwölfe werden größtenteils durch einen Biss erschaffen, aber durch Paarung mit anderen Werwölfen ist dies möglich. *'Gebissen werden' - Werwölfe, Skinwalker und Jefferson Starships können ihren Fluch durch Bisse, an Menschen weiter geben. *'Gendefekt' - Einige Monster können sich genetisch reproduzieren ohne andere zu infizieren. Das ist nicht das gleiche wie die sexuelle Fortpflanzung zwischen Monstern, da in diesen Fällen auch normale Menschen Monster gebären können, so wie es bei Formwandlern und Rugarus der Fall ist. Sie sind lediglich eine Laune der Natur. *'Durch Transfusion' - Die Beimischung von Vampirblut mit dem eines Menschen, kann Menschen in Vampire verwandeln. *'Durchs Trinken' - Viele Menschen verwandeln sich auch, wenn ihr Körper das Vampirblut oral aufnimmt. *'Durch Gift' - Das Gift einer Arachne kann ihre Opfer in Arachnen verwandeln. Anders *'Kannibalismus' - Jahrelanger Konsum von Menschenfleisch kann jemanden in einen Wendigo verwandeln. Allgemeine Attribute Viele Monster teilen die selben Eigenschaften und Charakterzüge. *'Ernähren sich von Menschen' - Die meisten, wenn nicht alle Monster, ernähren sich von Menschen - sei es unser Blut, Fleisch, bestimmte Organe, Seelen oder alle Vier. Nur Shojos, Sirenen und Phönixe scheinen sich nicht von Menschen zu ernähren. Sie töten sie einfach nur. Es wurde noch nie gesehen wie ein Formwandler Menschen aß, oder auch nur die Absicht hatte es zu tun, obwohl der Leviathan Edgar behauptet hat, dass zumindest einige Formwandler es taten. Einige Monster sind auch sehr wählerisch und essen nur bestimmte Menschen. Drachen fressen Jungfrauen, Rawheads fressen Kinder, jeder Okami frisst nach seinen eigenen Vorlieben, Shtriga ernähren sich von Kindern und junge Wechselbälger ernähren sich von Müttern, während die älteren auch Kinder fressen. *'Nicht-menschliche Augen' - Formwandler, Jefferson Starships, Werwölfe, Kitsunen, Skinwalker, Wendigos, Skinwalker, Vetalas, Drachen, Rugarus, Dschinns, Pishtacos und Rakshasas können durch ihre seltsamen Augenfarben identifiziert werden, obwohl es einige bestimmte Bedingungen erfordert, um erkannt zu werden (So blitzen die Augen von Formwandlern gelb auf, wenn man sie durch eine Kamera betrachtet.) *'Krallen' - Werwölfe, Shojos, Kitsunen, Skinwalker (in Hundeform), Wendigos, Drachen, Rawheads und Lamias, haben alle messerscharfe Krallen. *'Fangzähne' - Vampire, Werwölfe, Okamis, Jefferson Starships, Wendigos, Skinwalker, Crocottas und Vetalas besitzen monströse Zähne. Vampire and Vetalas benutzen sie um das Blut ihrer Opfer zu trinken, alle anderen verwenden sie um Menschen zu zerfleischen. *'Superstärke' - Alle Monster besitzen ein gewisses Maß an übermenschlicher Kraft. So können sie einige Menschen mit einer Hand heben oder Stahlketten zerbrechen, die mögliche Ausnahmen sind Sirenen. Drachen, Werwölfe, Shojos, Rugarus, Vampire, Jefferson Starships und Wendigos gehören zu den stärksten Monstern. *'Superschnelligkeit' - Viele Monster sind viel schneller als Menschen und können sich so unbemerkt an ihre Beute schleichen oder überholen sie, wenn es zu einer Verfolgungsjagd kommt. Skinwalkers, Rugarus, Werwölfe, Vampire, Kitsunen, Jefferson Starships, Dschinns, Crocottas, Drachen (während sie fliegen), und Wendigos besitzen diese Fähigkeit, aber Wendigos sind die schnellsten Monster. *'Gestaltwandeln' - Eine Fähigkeit von vielen Monstern ist die Fähigkeit ihre Gestalt zu verändern. Einige Monster wie Formwandler, Sirenen, Rakshasas, und Jefferson Starships können sich in alles verwandeln was sie wollen, während andere da nur begrenzte Möglichkeiten haben. Drachen, Crocottas, Wechselbälger, Shtrigas, Phönixe, Kitsunen, Skinwalkers und Dschinns können nur zwischen ihrer wahren Gestalt und der eines Menschen hin und her wechseln. Einige Monster haben bestimmte Anforderungen zu erfüllen oder ihre Verwandlungen haben Beschränkungen. So sind Werwölfe die einzigen Monster die ihre Transformation nicht steuern können. Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 10 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 11 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 12